The Pain Of A Lost Love
by PinkJodz92
Summary: After the death of Mary Winchester, John takes the pain of losing her out on his youngest son. What happens when John takes it too far? Limp!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ **_This is another Supernatural fanfic I had written a while ago that I'd managed to store on a floppy disk. There'll probably be quite a fair bit of gore...good old gore :D Please read and review, it makes me want to write more :D_

**Supernatural - The Pain Of A Lost Love**

At the mere age of 4, Sam sat defenceless in the corner of the room, frightened, frail and crying immensely, his eyes full of torture and pain, as his own dear father, beat him to a pulp.

His older sibling, only just 8, watched as his brother weakly called out his name, sobbing gently before closing his eyes, trying to block out the pain of the baseball bat, smashing into his body, bashing his small head until it was bruised and bloody.

"Daddy stop. Please." Whimpered a timid and afraid Dean, as he slowly and bravely made his way over to his weak brother and his vicious father.

"Why daddy? You told me this wouldn't happen again daddy. You promised."

John kneeled to his young son's height.

"Go to your room Dean, don't let little Sammy get between us. Now be a good boy. Run along."

Dean had always obeyed his father. He had no choice, his life was literally ran by his father...by not this time.

"No." He said bluntly before kneeling next to his battered brother, waiting for his father to react to his defiantness.

"What was that?" John said sternly, standing up.

"I said no."

Dean brushed his soft hand against Sam's bloody face before looking his saddened father dead in the eyes.

"You promised daddy. I trusted you. You said you'd never take mum's death out on Sammy ever again! You lied daddy! You lied!" He cried before picking little Sam up and taking him to his room.

John looked down at the floor

"I'm sorry." he lied.

Dean laid Sam on his bed and gathered some bandages and wet cloths to clean him up.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm here now."

"Dean, dddddon't lllllleave mmme." Little Sammy stuttered as he gently held his older brother's arm

"I won't Sammy...I won't."

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON...**

**What happens when Dean leaves Sammy alone while at his friends house?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews...they are very greatly appreciated. This is the next bit and once again, please read and review. Btw, what the characters are thinking is written in italic._

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Deano!" Called Jake as he beckoned his friend to follow him.

"No thanks Jake. I have to look after Sammy. Maybe another time."

"Go on Dean. I'll take good care of Sammy while you're gone." Smirked John as he stood outside the school gates.

"But dad."

"No Dean...go."

Dean sighed and followed his friend along the road. He couldn't help but worry about Sam. Would he be ok?

He stood for a moment as he watched as John and Sammy got into the Impala.

_Take care Sammy _he thought before playfully pushing Jake.

* * *

"Come on then reject. Get in the bloody car." John sneered as he gave his young son a hard shove.

Sam did as he was told and quickly got into the car, buckling up his seatbelt and shaking slightly with fear.

"Pull yourself together boy, or I'll smack you one. Little beggar."

Sam closed his eyes tight as his father pinched him spitefully.

"Ouch, daddy that hurts." Whimpered Sam as he tried pulling away from his father.

"Shut up and take it like a man Sammy." John laid his fist against Sam's pale face.

"One wrong move Sammy and you'll get a fist sandwich. You got that?"

Sam nodded quickly.

"Good. Now let's get going. All this fussing around. You should learn to get on with things."

* * *

"What's up Dean?" Jake asked with concern.

"Just worried about my little brother...that's all."

"Why? What's there to be worried about."

Dean lowered his head before speaking.

"My erm...my dad...he...beats Sammy."

Jake sat wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why? What's Sam done wrong? You two could stay here!"

"He's done nothing wrong...nothing at all. Ever since my mum died, my dads taken his lose out on Sammy, just because my mum died in his nursery."

"We have to do something! Sammy's alone with him now isn't he?!"

Dean nodded as tears fell down his face. Talking about his mum always hit a raw nerve.

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON...**

**What will Dean and Jake do? How will they help Sammy?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I've written the next few chapters of this fic and I'll post some more when I get some more reviews. One review I've received said that the fic is "so un-John like" but that's what I was aiming for. In this chapter, things seem to be turning around for Sam and Dean...but will it all last?_

**Chapter 2**

"What's up Dean?" Jake asked with concern.

"Just worried about my little brother...that's all."

"Why? What's there to be worried about."

Dean lowered his head before speaking.

"My erm...my dad...he...beats Sammy."

Jake sat wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why? What's Sam done wrong? You two could stay here!"

"He's done nothing wrong...nothing at all. Ever since my mum died, my dads taken his lose out on Sammy, just because my mum died in his nursery."

"We have to do something! Sammy's alone with him now isn't he?!"

Dean nodded as tears fell down his face. Talking about his mum always hit a raw nerve.

"Dean! We must tell my mum! This is really serious!"

"Tell me what?" Asked Jake's Mother, Mrs Grey, as she peered around the door.

"Dean's dad has been beating his little brother! We have to help mummy!"

"Has he really Dean?"

Dean shook his head slowly, his troubled eyes filling up with tears.

"Look sweetie, you can tell me the truth. If he's been beating your brother then we can sort this out. I promise."

Dean sighed before looking up at Mrs Grey.

"Ever since my mum died, my dads been taking her death out on Sammy. He beats him everyday. I don't want him to get hurt anymore."

"Come here sweetie." Mrs Grey wrapped her caring arms around Dean. "Everything's going to be ok now. We'll try and pick your brother up ok?"

"My dad always goes to the pub at 8PM. He'd never take Sammy out where his friends could see him. He always says how ashamed he is."

"Right then. We'll pick Sam up at 8 then. You can both stay here until we get your father sorted out. It's people like him that should be given a life sentence."

"Thank you Mrs Grey. I appreciate it." Dean smiled before hugging his friends mother.

* * *

When the clock struck 8' o clock, Mrs Grey loaded Dean and Jake into her car and set off to get little Sammy. 

"Is this the house?" Asked Mrs Grey.

"Yeah that's it. He's gone out. His car isn't there."

"Good. Now let's just hope he's left Sammy behind."

Dean gulped before unlocking the front door. Good job he'd taken a spare door key out of his father's pocket when he was sleeping the other night.

"Sammy? Sammy, where are you?" He looked around the room with Mrs Grey and Jake right behind him.

To their horror, lying on the floor, was Sam. Covered in blood, barely awake and obviously in a lot of pain.

"Dean...please...help" He murmured before attempting to close his swollen eyes.

"I'm here Sammy. I'm here. You're gonna be alright. Jake and his mum are here."

* * *

Slam went the door. 

"Sammy? Sammy where are ya? Don't go playing those stupid games again you childish boy, you know what I'll do to you." A drunken John slurred as he paced around the room.

"You'll pay for this boy. You wait and see."

After 2 hours of searching for his son, or you could say, punch bag, he sighed in defeat and slumped down on the couch.

"See if I care boy."

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON...**

**What will happen next? Will John decide to look for his sons?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: **Thanks for all the reviews! This is quite a short chapter but the next is a lot longer, I promise :P So yeah...please read and review!_

2 months later...

"Happy birthday to you,

happy birthday to you,

happy birthday dear Sammy,

happy birthday to you!" Sung everyone at Sam's 5th birthday party.

Dean smiled with joy as he watched his little brother. Sam had never looked happier. Just 2 months ago, Dean thought he was going to lose his little brother...he really did. He was glad that their father had decided to hand them over to the Grey's. They were the nicest people on earth. He couldn't wish for a better life with the Grey's. They were kind, caring, they were everything he'd ever dreamt of and he knew Sammy felt the same way.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Sam said joyfully as he tucked into a slice of his birthday cake.

"Glad you like is son." Mr Grey patted Sammy on the back.

Dean smiled while he watched. He loved the way Mr Grey called them his sons.

"Can we go play in the garden mum?" Asked Jake.

"Of course you can."

It was a perfect day for Sam's birthday party...or so it seemed.

* * *

"Pass the ball Dean!" Called Dean's friend, Tom. 

"Dean! Hey, Dean! Pass the ball."

Dean dropped the ball and ran quickly to Sammy.

"Come on Sammy, we're going inside." Dean whispered, trying not to alarm his brother.

Parked outside the house, was a shiny, black impala...John's impala.

"What's wrong Dean?" Asked a concerned Mrs Grey.

"Father, he's outside"

Mrs Grey quickly hurried the brothers down to the basement, where they stayed while she sorted out John outside.

"Mr Winchester? What are you doing here?"

"I want my sons back."

"But...but, they're happy here. They love it here."

"They're my sons and I want them back."

Mrs Grey took a step backwards.

"You hurt both of those boys horrifically, mentally and physically. There's no way they're going back with you."

John charged through the gate and into the house, pushing his way past the children attending Sam's party.

"Where are they?"

"They're not here."

"Where are they!?" Yelled John as he shook Mrs Grey by the shoulders.

"I said I don't know. They must of run off somewhere."

"I'll be back, when you're not expecting me." John sneered before leaving.

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON...**

**Will John come back when the Grey's aren't expecting him?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter of The Pain Of A Lost Love. I've started writing another fic but it hasn't got a title at the moment but as soon as I think of a title, which should be tonight, I'll post the fic. Please read and review.._

10 years later...

10 years had past and the Grey family, including Sam and Dean, had moved to Minnesota, where they were happy once again...John free.Sam was 15 years old and both Dean and Jake were 19.

Sam could take care of himself a lot more now. He was independent, strong and a typical grouchy teenager at times. Sam was growing up to be just like his older brother.Sam enjoyed school. He had plenty of friends and he loved studying, which was the total opposite to Dean who hated every bit of it.

"Hey Sam, you coming to the school Halloween party tonight?" Asked a young girl, around the same age as Sam.

"Er yeah, probably."

"See you there then!" She chuckled before skipping off to her friends.

He hadn't a clue what he'd go as. A werewolf? A vampire, maybe? Then it came to him...a zombie. It'd be simple and quick to come up with. All he'd need were some old clothes, fake blood, face paints and a fake knife.

* * *

"Dad, do you have a fake knife anywhere?" 

"A fake knife? Whatever for?"

"Mum said I could go to the school Halloween party. I'm going as a zombie!" He beamed a smile of excitement.

"Ooo are you? That's great! I'll see what I can find you. I'm sure Jake has a few Halloween bits somewhere."

"Thank you."

Sam ran off to his and Dean's room. He couldn't wait for the party!

"Dean, Dean! I'm going to be a zombie at the Halloween party!"

"Sammy, you're acting like a 10 year old."

"Oh...but isn't it cool!"

"Yeah I guess bro."

"Have you got any fake blood?"

"Yeah I carry fake blood with me." Dean said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious. I can't be a zombie without fake blood!"

"Go bug Jake. I'm trying to watch TV."

"Thanks for nothing."

"Jerk."

Sam decided not to bother Jake and sat in the living room watching TV.

"What's up Sammy?" Asked Jake as he walked down the stairs.

"No one has any fake blood and I need some to be a zombie at the Halloween party."

"Why didn't you say so? I have tons from last year!" Laughed Jake as he gestured for Sam to follow him.

"Here, you can have a couple of tubes. Is that enough?"

"Yeah, that's great! Thanks a bunch!" Sam said as he ran back into his room to finish getting ready. He already had his old tatty clothes on, all he needed now was to apply the face paint and fake blood.

Sam looked at Dean as he was watching TV. Dean didn't look in the mood for talking so Sam gathered up his stuff and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Sam covered his face in a pale green face paint and then started applying fake blood to his arms and face.

"Want any help with that?" Asked Jake as he entered the bathroom.

"Yeah, please. I dunno where to put this."

"Let me see what I can do."

Once Jake had finished applying the fake blood to Sam's pale green zombie looking face, Sam looked in the mirror.

"It looks great! Thanks so much!"

"No problem. Happy to help. If you need anything else, just see me, kk?"

"Ok, thanks."

Jake was such a nice guy. It was like he was Sam's real brother. Sometimes Sam even thought that Jake seemed a better brother than Dean. Well, he acted like he cared more about Sam. At times, Sam couldn't help but think that Dean didn't like him. Sam hated when Dean ignored him or made fun of him. Not helping Sam with his Halloween costume would be a good example.

* * *

"I'm finished Dean, what do you think?" Asked Sam as he showed Dean his finished Halloween outfit. 

"It's good." Dean got up from lying on his bed and walked out of the room.

_What am I doing wrong? _Thought Sam as he walked downstairs to where everyone was.

"You ready to go Sam?" Asked Mr Grey.

"Yup, all set."

"Come on then mate, let's get you to that party."

"Seeya Sam!" Shouted Jake as he waved them goodbye.

* * *

"So how was the party Sammy?" Asked Mr Grey.

"It was great. Everyone loved my costume!" Sam paused for a moment. "Does Dean like me?"

"Of course he does. What makes you ask?"

"He just keeps avoiding me and whenever I try speaking to him he'll answer with one word answers or ignore me."

"Maybe he just needs some time alone, you know. He'll probably be back to normal in a couple of days."

"Oh ok."

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON...**

**What's troubling Dean?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter. This chapter's not full of eventful things but the next one definitely is...that's when you find out what's really going on Evil laugh Anway...hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review...yay :D_

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Sam and Mr Grey walked through the front door, they could sense that something was wrong.

"Why are you being such a jerk?!" Yelled Jake as he shoved Dean.

"You're the jerk! You idiot!"

"Sam's done nothing wrong to you! You're meant to be his brother."

Mr Grey cleared his throat.

"Oh hi dad and erm Sam." Jake said quickly before shoving Dean once more and going to his room.

Sam took one look at his brother and went upstairs to change into his nightclothes.

"Hey Sam, are you alright?" Asked Jake as he peered around the door.

"I'm fine." He murmured, before wiping his eyes.

Jake sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Look bro, if you're upset about Dean, it's nothing. He's just a little, you know, bad tempered at the moment and will snap at anything. God knows why. It's nothing you've done thou. So don't think that, ok?"

"Thanks Jake. At least you care."

"Dean does care about you. More than you could imagine. He's just having a rough time at the moment. We all have our moments sometime or another."

Sam sighed and Jake patted him on the back before getting up from the bed.

"See ya later mate."

* * *

The next morning...

"How's Sammy doing?" Asked Mrs Grey. "That must of been quite a nightmare to have him acting like that."

"He's doing ok I think. He's always had nightmares ever since our mum died."

"Oh, that's a shame. Is there anything you think we could do for him?"  
"Just comfort him afterwards I suppose or if he shows any signs of distress while sleeping, just wake him up."

Dean sighed and rested his head down on the kitchen table. He knew something everyone else didn't...

**CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON...**

**What does Dean know that nobody else does? What will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes: **The last chapter was indeed a cliff-hanger so I thought I'd post the exciting bit on what's going on! Well it's not that exciting because I know what's gonna happen :P Anyway, thanks for the reviews, BIG SMILE, so please read and review :D_

**Chapter 7**

Dean walked back into his room. Jake had gone and Sam was asleep in his bed. He looked so peaceful.

Dean sat himself on the side of Sam's bed and rested his hand on his. Sam started twisting and turning around in his bed...he was having yet another nightmare.

Dean shook Sam, trying to wake him up.

"Sammy, Sammy, wake up Sammy."

Dean started to panic, Sam wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Sammy! Wake up!" He started to yell, shaking his younger brother more furiously.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as he ran in the room, followed by his parents.

"Sam's having a nightmare, he won't wake up!" He sobbed.

"Stan, get some cold water, quick." Mrs Grey ordered her husband.

"Don't worry Dean, we'll help Sammy."

Dean nodded and watched as Mr Grey chucked a glass of water over Sam.

"What the heck?" He hollered as he shot up into a sitting position.

"You were having another nightmare. You'll be ok now, we'll just have to keep an eye on you." Comforted Mrs Grey as she patted Sam on the back.

* * *

2 days had passed and Sam hadn't had any more nightmares. Everyone was happy apart from Dean. No one knew what was up with him. He wouldn't eat, drink, talk or even sleep...something was really up with him. 

"Come on Deano, at least try and eat a little." Asked Mrs Grey

Dean shook his head.

"Dean, what is going on? You haven't been yourself lately and whatever it is that is bothering you, you must tell us!"

"D-dads been messaging m-me. He s-said he's going to kill Sam and that he k-knows where we are."

**CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON...**

**Oooo what's going to happen next? It'd be cool to know what you guys think is going to happen...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Anyway, I've made this chapter longer for all those people that thought that the chapters were a bit short, and I agree, they were really short and sorry about that. I think you'd all be pleased to know that this fic has it's ending planned out! The next chapter's been changed to contain a large twist, so yeah, read on :D Oh yeah, btw I just thought I'd add in that I'm not a John hater :P It may seem it, but I'm not :D_

**Chapter 8**

Mrs Grey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why hadn't Dean told her sooner?! This had to be some kind of sick joke. How did John ever find them? All these thoughts ran wildly through Mrs' Grey's mind as put her hands to her head.

"When did this start?" She demanded.

"Two weeks ago. He told me that being around Sam was putting him in more danger. I tried avoiding him for his own sake." Dean murmured without making any eye contact with Mrs Grey.

"He could come anytime! You stupid, stupid boy! By not telling anyone, you've put yourself and Sam into even more danger! Can you even imagine the type of stress that boy must be going through right now?! He doesn't know whether he's coming or going, poor boy."

Mrs Grey put her head in her hands as she sat down at the kitchen table, she just didn't know what to do. There must be something she could do. But what? She just wished that John would leave the boys alone, it was clear that they were happy with the Grey's and that they didn't enjoy being with their father. But who could blame him? Mrs Grey had always seen how vicious John seemed when he picked Sam up from school on the odd occasion.. Most other days Dean would pick his little brother up from school.

"I'll go get Sam."

"Yes go out and get him, he's outside with Rick and Tom. You two can stay in the basement for a while."

Dean walked outside. It was deserted. There was not one single person in the street. He looked around worriedly.

"Help...help" Cried a whimpering person somewhere among the darkness.

There, lying in the middle of the road was Tom.

"He's taken Sam Dean, he's taken him." He cried as he nursed his broken arm. "He said something like if you don't reply to his messages, he'll slice Sam up into little pieces and send them through your mail box."

Dean gulped in fear. John was such a sick and twisted person. He didn't deserve to leave, let along have two sons.

"Mum! Call 911! Now!" Dean yelled as loud as he could. John had taken Sam...he could be anywhere right now...and they had to find him...Before it was too late...

* * *

Dean sat on his bed in his gloomy, quiet room. It didn't seem the same without his younger brother. He just wanted to find his brother and give him the biggest brotherly hug he could. The police were doing the best they could to look for Sammy, but Dean knew that John could escape being caught by the police any day. 

He checked his phone again. He had one new message. Sighing, he looked at the message, wide eyed he read it aloud.

_I have your precious little Sammy,_

_and you won't get him back unless you turn yourself into me,_

_you mean much much more to me than your idiot of a brother,_

_it's always been about you Deano,_

_you and me could be great together son,_

_we could hunt till the day is dawning...just me and you,_

_no one could ever tear us apart,_

_Sam would be safe with the Grey's and you'd be safe with me,_

_All you need to do is meet me at your high school at 10PM, be alone, do not come with anyone,_

_if you don't come, then you can say goodbye to little Samuel Winchester._

Tears fell down Dean's pale face. How could anyone be doing this? There was no way out of this at all. Why wouldn't his evil father just leave the brothers in peace? Life was so unfair for them right now.

_I'll be there, alone,_

Dean replied to his father's message before thinking for a moment.Without John, there would be no moving from house to house trying to escape him, no fearing that'd him come after them and both of the brothers could live a happy life just like they deserved.

Killing their father was the only option, unless he handed himself in. But Sam would grow up to be a great hunter. Surely he'd look for his brother and would want revenge on his cunning father.

At an early age, John had taught his eldest son how to aim and use a gun. Hunting ran in the blood. John was a great hunter and tried his best to pass this hobby onto his sons. He'd been quite successful with Dean. Dean always listened to his father, well he had no choice whereas Sam always turned a blind ear to him. John had always known that Dean had a good future ahead of him in hunting, and Dean knew it. Although Dean was disappointed with being his fathers favourite son, it was sickening really. Dean stood by the window, looking out in dismay. He hoped his Sammy was ok, if John did anything harmful to him, he'd be dead meat.

_I'm coming Sammy...I'm coming for you. God I hope he doesn't listen to anything John tells him. John could really push him to the limits with his bullshit on how he killed mum and all that crap. _Thought Dean as he rooted through the bag he'd picked up from his old house when they'd snatched Sam when John was out. He picked up an object and examined it. It was a small shiny looking Colt 1911...what a beauty it was. He quickly inserted a bullet and packed the gun in his small rucksack.

_That bullet has your name on it dad _he grinned before quietly sneaking out of the house.

**Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**CHAPTER 9 COMING SOON...**

**What will happen next? Dun dun dun...!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter! Once again, I've tried to make this chapter longer, just like the last. This is the bit I changed so I hope you all like what I've done to it. Please read, review and enjoy! _

**Chapter 9**

"Stand still." John whispered as he yanked Sam by the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Sam innocently.

"You know darn well, you killed my wife" John lashed out at Sam, striking him right across the face.

"Ow! Dad please don't I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam cried as John pushed the young boy down to his knees.

"It's too late now boy. Too late. You killed the only thing in my life that mattered! And now it's pay back." John sneered as he kicked Sam in the stomach and pulled him up from the ground.

"Your brother won't save you, ya know? If he doesn't turn up, you'll be sliced into pieces."

* * *

There he was. John Winchester, the son of a bitch, standing outside the school gates at 10 o' clock. It was pretty dark and Dean could only just see Sam, as he was wearing dark clothing. John looked as if he was pinching Sam and giving the poor boy a really hard time. Dean just wanted to run over to his little brother and take him away, but he knew he wouldn't be getting his precious brother back that easily. 

Putting the pistol in his pocket, he slowly walked over to the two familiar looking people, not taking his eyes on Sam who shaking in fear.

"So you came." Sneered John. "Thought you wouldn't give up your little Sammy that easily. But that's the thing...you care about him too much. Putting your life at risk to save him just isn't right Deano...he's not worth it and you know it sunshine."

"The thing is dad, he's worth everything. He means the world to me. Thinking about it, I couldn't live without him. But you...you're worthless. You're sick, twisted, evil, cunning, the list could go on."

"And what are you? You're not exactly the worlds greatest son. But I knew there was something special about you boy. You were the one that would make a great hunter. But that brother of yours, he's a wuss. Just look at him." John laughed as he picked Sam up by the collar of his shirt and shook him furiously. "He's just a pathetic excuse for a human being. Don't you ever feel disgusted at how he's turned out Dean?"

"Enough with the bullshit dad. Sam's not a reject like you make out for him to be! He'll make a great hunter, he could hunt down a greasy son of a bitch like you any day. I always did as I was told because I had no choice. It was either follow your orders or get beating to a bloody pulp."

"That's where you are wrong Dean. I wouldn't of done that to you Deano. You weren't the one that killed your mother, but that so called, brother of yours did. He ruined our lives Dean. Why can't you see that?!"

"Just leave Sammy out of this. He didn't kill mum! It was your fault for getting involved in all that demon crap you were always so obsessed about! You're the one to blame! You're the lowest of the low. I hope when you die you rot in hell!" Yelled Dean as he shoved his father.

"Well then Deany Weany, let's settle this. Father and son." Sniggered John as he pulled a gun out from his pocket.

"Look's like both of us were thinking ahead, buddy." Smirked Dean as he too pulled out his gun.

Sam stood watching as his brother and father stood bickering. It was all because of him. He thought back to when Dean had told his friend about how John used to abuse him. The Grey family had rescued Sam from his father and they'd even helped out Dean. John held Sam close to him, as if he was a shield. He kept ripping hairs out from Sam's head.

"Put the gun down Dean or I'll shoot little Sammy here. You know full well I will do it." Sneered John as he pulled Sam towards him by his longish hair.

"Ow!" Sam cried. "Please don't, that hurts."

"Don't involve Sammy, this is between me and you. It doesn't involve him at all."

"But Dean, he's the cause of all this." John sneered "If he hadn't of been..."

"Just shut up with the crap will ya" Interrupted Dean. "I've had enough of you."

"Well that makes 2 of us." Said John as he pointed the gun at his eldest son.

"Go to hell dad, go to hell.." Dean said as he looked his father dead in the eyes..

"Don't hurt Dean dad, i'm sorry for killing mum." Sam said as he broke down and cried. He just wished it'd all end.

"Sammy, listen to me...you didn't kill mum." Said Dean calmly.

Dean picked his gun back up, but before he could point it at his evil, cunning father, a loud shot echoed through the air...

Sam slowly backed away as he watched the familiar figure collapse to the ground and the blood drain from his face...

**CHAPTER 10 COMING SOON...**

**Who died? Who was the one to shoot?**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Notes:_** _Here's the next chapter. This might be one of the last chapters in this fic :( If I get enough feedback then I might write a sequel to this, that's only if people want a sequel thou. Thanks for all the reviews and please read, review and enjoy:D _

_I really don't know whether to write another chapter to this or not when Sam and Dean are beginning there travels. So, please leave me a review and tell me what you think, all ideas and comments are greatly appreciated and a real help! _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**

"Good job I've been deer hunting before." Said a familiar voice.

"Jake?" Said Dean as he looked behind him.

"You saved our lives! How did you know we were here?" Sam said still shocked from their ordeal.

"I saw Dean leave the house with a gun and knew he was looking for you. Guess I kinda followed him and hid in the bushes, awaiting my time to shine." He laughed.

"Well you certainly shone!" Said Dean as he put his arm around Jake's shoulder.

"Let's get going before someone notices us and calls the police." Sam said before following his two heroes.

"I knew you'd come and find me." Smiled Sam as he hugged his older brother.

"Hey, you know I don't like chick flick moments." Laughed Dean.

"I know, I know but thanks for everything." Sam turned to Jake who was standing in the bedroom doorway. "Thanks Jake for helping us out."

"No problem, glad to be at assistance."

Mr and Mrs Grey had been so surprised to see their Sam walk through the front door with Dean and Jake. The 3 boys had decided to come out straight with their parents and tell them the truth, well, not the whole truth.

"He was threatening to shoot them both mum! I couldn't just let them die right in front of me." Cried Jake.

"I know where you're coming from Jake but this whole thing shouldn't of ended with someone being killed. You could be put in jail for manslaughter!"

Mrs Grey shook her head unbelievably.

"He said he'd kill you and dad too. He said he'd chop the whole family up into pieces. I couldn't let that happen, mum, dad. I just couldn't. My first instinct was to kill him."

Mr and Mrs Grey stood gazing at the 3 boys, jaws hanging to the ground.

"Well, I'll ring the police now. I'm sure they wouldn't put you in prison for saving us all. John Winchester was a danger to everyone."

Mr Grey nodded his head proudly. "Well done son."

Sam and Dean sat together in their room. Dean looked at Sam caringly before putting his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"So, where do we go from here?" Dean asked calmly.

"What do you mean Dean?"

"You know, no more dad, it means we're free Sammy. We can do whatever we want. What do you want to do first? Pick anything."

"Hunt." Dean gave Sam a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to hunt Dean."

"You sure about that? I mean, we could do anything. Go to Japan, England, Australia, you name it, we could go there."

"Yeah I'm sure. I want to hunt mum's killer down. Well, that is if I didn't kill her."

"Of course you didn't kill mum Sammy. It was a demon. An evil bugger at that. If it's hunting you want to do then we'll go hunting."

"Thanks Dean."

The brothers sat for a while, discussing where they were going to head for first. They had John's impala and some cash they'd found in John's jacket pocket, they even had a whole set of weapons in the car boot. They had everything they needed.

"What about the Grey's? How are we going to tell them we're leaving?" Asked Sam quietly.

"We'll leave a note. I'm not good with goodbyes. You can write it."

So Sam grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started to write their farewell note.

_Dear the Grey family,_

_thank you so much for raising us up so well,_

_if it wasn't for you, we'd probably still be living in the shambles with our father,_

_you've done loads for both of us and we really appreciate it._

_Goodbye's have always been a weakness of ours, so we thought we'd leave you a note instead of telling you face to face._

_We've both decided that it's about time we moved on and fulfil our dreams, we'll write to you every so often,_

_Thanks again for everything,_

_love from Sam and Dean Winchester x_

* * *

**Cbloom - What a great prediction you made:P**

**CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON (Possibly)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Notes: **This is the last chapter of The Pain Of A Lost Love. There will be a sequel carrying on from the ending but I won't be writing it straight away. Thanks again for everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, I really really appreciate it and it really makes me eager to write more! Anyway, like always, please read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sam and Dean sat in their shiny black impala, their bags of belongings were laid on the back seats. Sam and Dean were happy to be free, they were happy to be free from their father. They could go anywhere, anywhere they wanted to go.

"So, Sammy, where do you wanna go?"

"What about Kentucky? Apparently, five people were killed there, all of them were 20 and all were brunette."

"Well then. Let's go!"

Back at the Grey household, Jake had just found the note left by Sam and Dean in their room.

Jake sat down on Sam's old bed and sighed. He knew exactly what it was going to say.

After reading the note, Jake smiled to himself and went downstairs to give the note to his parents. He was so glad the brothers could live a proper life again without having their father stalking them.

"Sam and Dean have gone. They've left a note."

Mr and Mrs Grey read the note before looking at their son.

"Well, if that's what they want to do then we'll just let them do it. But, who are we to decide what they do?" Said Mrs Grey proudly.

"Exactly." Mr Grey nodded in agreement.

"I'll miss them." Sighed Jake as he sat down on the sofa. "I'll ring them soon. See how they're doing."

The house felt empty without Sam and Dean. Jake had become incredibly quiet and would hardly speak to his parents.

"I'm going to ring them now." Said Jake to his mum as he picked up the phone and dialled Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jake. I found your note."

"Oh. Look, we're sorry mate, but we're old enough now to fulfil our dreams and now that dad's gone, we can."

"I totally understand. I'm happy for you, I really am. So what dreams are you trying to fulfil."

"Well, you know when I told you about our mum being killed in a house fire and the man beside Sammy's cot?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna hunt him down."

"How exactly?"

"Follow the trails, hunt every demon son of a bitch down."

"Right, well, I best be off. Good luck!"

"Thanks mate, see ya."

Dean put his phone back inside his pocket and turned to his brother who was smiling happily.

"You know Dean, you're the best brother I've ever had."

"I'm the only brother you've ever had." Laughed Dean as he ruffled his brother's shaggy brown hair.

"Very true."

Sam looked casually over at his brother who was now carrying a very bothered expression on his face. His eyes were glued to the road, full of nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sam worriedly.

"There's a g-gunman in the middle of the r-road." Dean stuttered.

"Just drive past the jerk!"

"I c-can't, he's blocked o-off the entire road."

A loud popping sound could be heard from outside.

"Don't say that was our tires." Sam shivered.

"Holy shit!" Dean gasped. "All four of them have a puncher." Dean turned round and tried looking out of the back window.

They'd just driven over a line of shattered glass obviously put there by the gunman to trap his victims. The man walked up to the car and pointed a gun to Dean's head.

"Get out the car...now!"

**Too be continued...**

* * *

**Well that's the end :( Thanks again for all the reads and reviews! **

**Watch out for the sequel! Hopefully it'll be even better than this!**


End file.
